


The stranger in the mists

by Black_Iron_Tarkus



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Allomancy, F/F, Lesbian, Magic, Mistborn, Sex, mature - Freeform, no real story, public, vin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Iron_Tarkus/pseuds/Black_Iron_Tarkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin discovers a woman in her room at night and sets a trap to confront her, though it ends unexpectedly for Vin. I may write a sequel, I don't know. I have free time and I like writing this sort of stuff. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stranger in the mists

The shadowy figure in the mist cloak had been spotted in the walls by the guards again. Vin knew why, but she didn't say. It had troubled her deeply to wake up to find such an attractive woman straddling her crotch, leaning forward to hold Vin's arms in place, their faces, their lips only millimetres away... Vin had to stop thinking about it when she realised how wet she had become. She blushed before turning her mind to her plan.

It was only days later when Vin found the woman in her room again. At first she seemed surprised not to find Vin in her bed, but Burned tin and heard her breathing as Vin hung from the light overhead. The woman immediately Burned steel and pushed against the door hinges to thrust herself out of the open balcony, but Vin pursued just as quickly. The figure Pulled against the window frames below her as she dashed along the horizontal wall, followed closely by Vin. The woman put a coin against the corner of the wall and held it there as a Pewter enhanced jump let her leap away from the building before pushing against the coin to hold it against the wall while also pushing herself away. Vin pursued her all the way to the skaa district before she landed on a building to burn pewter so she could steady her aim as the woman leapt on front of her, legs spread, calves akimbo and arms stretching out for balance. Vin fired the coin at just the right time, letting it rip through the woman's clothing and just barely slide into her vagina. Vin knew the phantom blue line would not disappear, as previous "testing" had showed her that metal inside the mouth or vagina did not count as "embedded", meaning she could still push or Pull an object inside of herself. This had led to many a pleasurable night for vin, but that was a story for another time. The woman lost her pose, straightening her legs, crossing her ankles and putting both hands to her pussy, for protection or pleasure. Vin pulled on the coin and caused the woman to sail towards her, blushing as she heard the cry of immense pleasure. Vin realised she hadn't had time to dress before she took flight and her nightgown only just fell below her vagina, not to mention the cleavage that barely protected the nipple, even though it was sticking through her shirt because she was so aroused... oh no, her shirt! it was plain white and the mists had rendered it clear anyway! It hugged her perky ass and stunning breasts in a way that vin found herself blushing again. Just then, the woman landed heavily on vin. The coin in her vagina still being pulled towards vin's core. The woman was standing in a flash, leaving a slick coin on vin's chest. She had an obvious hole in her trousers and Vin couldn't help salivating as she saw the woman's hot wet pussy. The woman stared at Vin's figure as she got to her feet and Vin knew the woman had seen her pussy when she was on her back due to her night gown. The other woman swung her mist cloak off of her shoulders and Vin saw her shoulder length black hair, her emerald eyes and her beautiful face. We aren't even yet, vin though as she leapt forward, pushing her opponent to the floor and standing over her, her long legs apart and wet pussy showing, the woman below could only stare as vin pulled her night shirt off over her head and throw it away. Vin's perfect body squatted over her and with a pewter enhanced pull, tore her shirt off, causing her to start, but she didn't resist. Vin slid her trousers down her long, slim legs to reveal a soaking thong with a coin shaped hole through the crotch. Vin threw the slacks and shirt away too, fixated on her end goal. 

Vin led down on top of the other woman, pressing their tender nipples together, placing her own legs inside of her partners spread legs as she leaned forward to lock lips with her partner as she hugged her. Her partners tongue entered vin's mouth and she started moaning and breathing more heavily. She slid upwards and downwards, stroking both vaginas tenderly again each other before breaking the kiss and kissing down around the other woman's body, slipping a tongue into her belly button before gently sucking the woman's moist, throbbing clit before gently snaking her tongue into the other woman's pussy, causing her to spread legs and moan loudly, using her feet to push vin's head further into her vagina. Vin put the coin into her vagina and led on top of her partner before Pushing it out of herself and into her partner, before having it pushed back into her own vagina. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before passionately kissing and motorboating her partner, all the while the coin moved faster and further from vagina to vagina until they both squirted liquid pleasure over each others crotches, causing them both to cry out as they expended their steel and iron reserves in vigorous orgasm. They lay there on top of one another until daybreak, when Vin realised she had thrown away her clothes and lost her metal reserves.


End file.
